write_awayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica's Life
''' Chapter 1' Hi my name is Jessica I'm 13 years old I live in America I have black hair and green eyes I wear glasses and braces. This is based on Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Anyway let's continue. Yesterday I took a shower the water turned one drop of water each second I had to wait for it to come back to full water when I finished my nanny shouted why I took so long and I said the water turned into one drop per second and I had to wait she got angry and said it was a lie but I'm telling truth I said but she went on shouting she is always blaming things that I didn't do. Anyway I several hours later I went to bed then began to think about the time when my dad kissed me on the lips now that is not how I want my first kiss I shouted at him my ex-nanny saw that I got over it but now it's hunting me by the way that happed when I was only five years old. Anyway let's talk abou my school life I have three ex-best friends and ex-friends all of them have been best friends with each other their are Tori,Lily and Tara. Tori and Lily are BFF now and these are the two I want to be BFF so I'm jealous and Tara she looks a lot like which I hate I also hate if people confuse me with her so I HATE HER SOOO MUCH!!! ' Chapter 2' Grrrrrr it's a terrible weather today storm, thunder and heavy rain anyway I had to do all the dishes I think a 13 year old girl shoudn't do the dishes and also my mum is being nice to me weird everyday she shouts out me at least once a day so I thought today was my lucky day but wrong..............she shouted at me because I took too long of showering again the water turned she believed me but...........she still got mad and I had to lot's chores and my bedtime will be soon grrrrrr......why can't do all of those until I was 18 yeah 18 DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!! The worst is I have school tomorrow grrr....... I HATE SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Chapter 3' Nothing really happened lately so let me just tell you a bit about my family,friends,teachers,school and most importantly me!!!!!!!!! Anyway my surname is Green so it's...........Jessica Green. I live with my mom,dad,my older sister and my even older brother. I'm not going to bother telling you with my mom and dad but my brother and sister definely. First of all my sister's name is Kelly Green my brother's name is Brad Green. My sister Miranda is beautiful she has brown hair and ocean blue eyes she is rank #1 of pretties girl in her school all the boys fall madly in love with her but she has a boyfriend name Mike which you will get to know soon she is also captain of the cheerleader team,most,popular girl,sporty,smart and nice and she is 15. My brother is like my sister but handsome,a boy and 17 and his name is Kevin. My best friends is called Grace we met when we were 5 years old almost ten years!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She is my only friend but I don't see why I only have one friend because I' fun I like I always like to do Math read and stuff like but Grace says no one likes girls like that WELL!!!!! I thought we were BFF but she says she was just jealous of me and I can see why anyway that wraps up this chapter. ' Chapter 4''' Anyway I was getting books out of my locker and I drop a book and my crush.............. Daniel Stevenson picked it up and gave it to me I was smiling and sceaming in my head and also he touched my book!!!!!!!!!!! This has to be a sign that we're meant to be. So after Spanish class I went to the bathroom to make me look prettier I came out and saw Daniel and said "hi" to him he smiled and said hi back and then one of his cute friends said "why you saying hi to a loser" I got so angry I threw food at him then Daniel got mad because I did that to his best friend and everyone at the lunch table saw that and everyone backed away from me I ran away and hide. When I went home I told Miranda and she just said "ignore them" I did do that the next day but people started to throw food at me my life O-V-E-R over. Category:Stories